Reversed
by angeleyes452
Summary: What will happen if the Manticore virus in Max was reversed? It starts to infect Max instead of Logan. What will happen? sorry i such at summaries but plz R
1. Chapter 1

**Reversed**

Max, Cindy, Alec, Sketchy and Herbal are seated at their normal table at Crash.

"Anyone up for a game of pool?" Sketchy asked looking round the table

"I brotha" Herbal answered and they began their game.

"So how long have you boos been hooked up?" Cindy asked

"Four weeks" Max smiled

"Seems like more" Alec commented and received a playful punch in the arm from Max.

"What's up with you and your girl?" Max asked her best friend

"Not so good, Original Cindy was told she ain't on the all girls team no more" Cindy shook her head.

"OC i'm sorry it didn't work out" Max hugged Cindy and she nodded.

"You'll find someone else Cindy" Alec informed her.

"Yeah, like that fine person over at the bar" Cindy smiled as she looked over at the bar.

"Go for it" Alec instructed

"Wish me lucky" Cindy stood up and straightened her top.

"You don't need any" Max smiled and watched her best friend head over to the bar.

"So Maxie when are you moving the rest of your stuff into my place?"Alec asked gently rubbing her hand which was in his.

"How about tomorrow? If your not busy you could help" Max smiled

"I'd love to" Alec returned the smile. Max let go of Alecs hand to take a drink of her beer, when she placed the glass down on the table he hand was shaking slightly. Immediately Max put her hands under the onto her lap.

"You okay Maxie?" Alec asked turning his whole body to face her.

"Yeah, it's just this" Max looked up into his eyes as she placed a hand on his thigh and Alec could feel the slight sign that Max was going to have a seizure.

"We gotta get you home" Alec stood up and guided Max to the door where they passed Cindy and said their goodbyes.

Alec and Max arrived back at Alecs apartment where Max was beginning to get worse and couldn't walk.

"Max" he called her name then lifted her up into his strong arms, the placed her down on the double bed in their room. Max curled up into a ball shape on her side and she was shaking violently.

"I'll be right back i'm just going to get your pills" Alec told her stroking her soft hair and Max nodded then he was by her side in a flash.

"Maxie take these" Alec handed her two pills which she took and he handed her a glass of milk to help them go down.

"Thanks" Max handed him the glass which was still three quarters of the way full.

"Max you should drink all the milk" Alec held the glass out to her again as he sat by her side but she wouldn't take it.

"No, i feel sick" Max muttered Alec nodded knowing exactly how she felt as he goes through seizures aswell and didn't want to force her so he placed the glass on the bedside table.

"Maybe later then" Alec pulled Max into his arms and kissed her forehead.

"Yeah" Max muttered cuddling into him, her body all tense with pain Alec began to trace circles over her body to make her relax. Over her arms, stomach, legs and back.

"Better?" he asked hoping it was helping her.

"Much..thanks" she answered sleepily as the seizures were beginning to wear off.

"I wish i could make it stop" he whispered in her ear.

"Me too..Can you sing me that song?" Max asked looking up at him.

"What song?" he answered looking at her slightly confused.

"The one you were singing in the shower this morning" Max told him.

"You heard me" he was surprised

"Yes" Max laughed at the expression on his face and he nodded then began to sing her a song.

"I hope the man up stairs isn't mad at me,

Cause i've got one of his angels and she's here with me,

Each time i see her precious smile and she spreads her wings,

It takes me to a place where love is eternity,

I love her so and i'll sacrifice it all to have her in my life,

I've found my girl and i'll tell the world,

That heaven is missing an angel,

My dreams came true when i found you"

"So that's what i am..your angel huh?" Max smiled once Alec stopped singing.

"Yeah, you maybe innocent but your no angel" Alec smiled

"Well, i'm a dark angel" Max laughed despite the pain.

"My dark angel" Alec reminded her. Max fell asleep in Alecs warm embrace.

Love it? Hate it? Want more? Please let me know Kelly xxx.


	2. Chapter 2

Max moaned at being woken up with someone shaking her ever so lightly on her shoulder. Slowly she opened her eyes and her gaze met with Alecs.

"Alec" she muttered sleepily

"Sorry to wake you Maxie but your seizures haven't changed and i don't think you should force yourself to sleep through it" Alec told her.

"Can you pass me my pills please?" Max quietly asked

"Sure" he handed her the tube and glass of milk. Max tipped the bottle on it's side into her hand so six pills fell onto her small shaky hand.

"Max are you sure you want to take six? That's an over dose. You had two earlier and that was only about three hours ago" Alec held Maxs hand before she could place the pills in her mouth.

"I don't care it hurts to much and i'm boiling" Max wined then placed them in her mouth.

"Maybe i should take you to..." Alec couldn't finish his sentence as Max cut in.

"No, i'm not going to the hospital" Max cut in Alec could clearly see fear in her deep brown eyes.

"No, Maxie i would never take you to a hospital. I wouldn't risk White or Lydecker finding your there. I was going to say we should go to Logan ad have him call Dr Carr" Alec kissed her forehead trying to make her fear go away.

"No, it' fine...I don't want to move it hurts too much. Promise me you won't take me to a hospital" Max eyes poured into Alecs

"I promise. I'm just really worried bout you Maxie...they're not normally this bad." and Alec smiled when he sensed Maxs fear drain away.

"They'll pass" Max told both Alec and herself. Max fell asleep again then after an hour Alec suddenly wriggled his way out of Max embrace and sat next to her on the edge of the bed.

"Max..Max can you hear me?" Alec asked. Max had stopped seizing but her breathing had slowed down.

He tried to get Max to swallow a few more pills but she wasn't responding to anything. Alec took Max in his arms and got into his car where he headed straight for Logans apartment. Bang! Bang! Alec kicked the door with his foot as he couldn't reach the door handle because he was holding Max.

"Logan open up" Alec yelled at the door looking down at Max.

"Alec" Logan opened the door and his eyes fell to Max.

Alec pushed his way passed a speechless Logan and walked over to the couch where he lay Max down. "Hey can you get cold water and a cloth" Alec looked at the human.

"Yeah, sure. What's happened to Max?" Logan asked

"Her seizures are really bad and now i don't know" Alec told Logan who was at the kitchen sink.

"Do you have Dr Carrs number?" Alec asked taking the water and cloth from Logan.

"Yes, I'll go get the phone" The human left while Alec soaked Maxs forehead with the cold water to try and bring down her high temperature.

"Alec" she muttered weakly her vision focusing then unfocusing.

"Hey Angel" Alec smiled to see her awake and brushed his lips lightly against hers. "You okay? You scared the life out of me" he added

"I feel like crap" she answered as Alec gently rubbed her cheek with his thumb.

"Hey" Logan appeared next to Alec Max smiled faintly.

"Here it's ringing" Logan handed Alec the phone.

"Hello Dr Carr. How may i help you?" he greeted

"Hey it's Alec i'm a friend of Maxs remember? She's not well and i was wondering if you could help" Alec answered

"Yes, i do remember. Bring Max down here and we'll see what we can do" Sam Carr instructed.

"No, i can't do that" Alec informed him.

"Well...what are her symptoms?" the doctor asked

"Seizures, nausea, abdominal pain, relapse and a really high temperature" Alec replied

"Alec i'm sorry but it sounds serious and the only thing i can do is a few test to see what it s and i'll know what i'm working with but you need to bring her down here" Carr reminded the transgenic.

"Max..Max" Alec called her name out but she didn't answer. She just lay there emotionless with her eyes closed and her breathing shallow and short.

Logan went to hold her hand " Logan no the virus" Alec rushed the words out and Logan nodded and backed away.

"Alec what's happening?" Doctor Carr asked sounding worried for Max health.

"Max isn't wakening up" Alec tried to remain calm.

"It's in reverse" the doctor muttered

"What was that?" Alec didn't quiet hear.

The virus. I've placed a sample of Maxs blood that we kept from the last check up she had and put it under the microscope. It's not attacking Logans cells anymore... it's reversed and is attacking Max" Carr answered.

"How do i stop it"? Alec begged to know.

"You can't i'm sorry" the doctor apologised

"How about a transfusion?" Alec had thoughts rushing around in his brain of ways to try and save her and it sound right to give her a blood transfusion.

"Yes, you being a transgenic might work" The doctor agreed.

"I gotta go" Alec muttered

"Good luck" the doctor wished the transgenic all the best.

"Logan do you have blood transfusion equipment here?" Alec asked

"Yes, What's wrong with her?" he answered

"Logan, i need you to go get it now or she could die" Alec snapped Making Logan jump to get the stuff needed.

"what's happening?" Logan asked whenhe returned with all the equipment. Watching as Alec plugged the machine in, switched it on and the tube was inserted into Max and Alecs arm.

"The virus Manticore gave Max to infect you has reversed and has infected Max" Alec answered never taking his eyes off Maxs face.

"So you mean the virus is gone?" Logan hopped

"It will be if she wakes up" Alec fought to hold back the tears, he was determined not to cry infront of the human.

Alec soon fell asleep as he felt drowsy. His arm was placed over Max stomach so he could feel her breathing and would know when she was awake. An hour later Max woke up to see Logan pacing over by the window and Alec asleep by her side. Max turned off the machine and took the needle out of her arm and Alecs.

"Max are you okay?" Logan rushed over to her side

"Ssshh you'll wake Alec up" she thought it was best for him to rest.

"I was so worried about you..and now the virus is gone...we can finally be together" Logan smiled and Max had been so distracted as she watched Alec sleep, she didn't notice Logan reach down to kiss her.

"Logan" Max pushed him away and there was a warning in her voice.

"Max, i don't have to stay away anymore now that the virus is gone" Logan tried again Max moved her head back and she tensed up ready to lift her fist to punch him.

"Stay off of her" Alec growled and punched Logan in the jaw.

"Stay out of this Alec or you'll get hurt" Logan shouted rubbing where the fist made contact.

"I'm a transgenic what can you possibly do?" Alec snapped

Max sat up then stood behind Alec where her hand entwined with his.

"Max what are you doing? I love you" Logan confessed

"But i don't...I love Alec" Max replied looking up at the transgenic

"Come on we should get you home to rest" Alec suggested and Max nodded they turned around to leave a stunned Logan behind.

Love it? Hate it? Want more? Please let me know Kelly xxx.


End file.
